


安全参数索引

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 反强奸, 强奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Summary: 反杀
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	安全参数索引

张语格仔细把手套整理好。

胶质的手套还新，刚从快递袋子里拆出来不久。买的时候商家标注了是标准医用款，她犹豫再三才准备好下单。

她窝在驾驶座里，只留出一双眼睛盯着深色的车窗外面看。右手边，也就是副驾驶座上，很安静的躺着一堆塑料绑条和其他乱糟糟的东西。唯一的共同点是很新，连同张语格一起，都是崭新的初生。

她已经在车子里面卧了快三个小时。喉咙干的像被刀尖挑伤。

玻璃门毫无预兆的打开。年轻的女人三三两两结伴走了出来。张语格甚至能听到她们相互道别的声音。

“明天见。”她看见孔肖吟嘴唇翕动，讲出这么一句话来。

张语格不得不大口的呼吸，封闭的环境致使氧气的交换更加困难，胸腔被逼迫一起一伏，偶尔能看见形状清晰的可怜的肋骨。

她拧动车钥匙，缓慢放松了离合，车辆跟着小道慢慢往前挪。

离开公司正门大概有四百米了。张语格在心里估算了一下，距离地铁站只剩两百多米。她抬头透过车窗看了看天。天气沉闷的异常，空气里凝结的水珠即将分崩离析。

张语格知道自己要抓紧时间了。

她突然加了油门，车猛冲出去三十来米，将将卡在孔肖吟的身后。张语格把三个指头扣在车把手上，拧开车门。

张语格把她小心翼翼的放在床沿。

她还没醒。张语格得以借此机会好好的观察她。

孔肖吟。张语格把她的名字含在口里咀嚼，牙齿和牙齿相碰间发出令人难以忍受的酸涩声音。

张语格伸出手，颤抖的碰上她的唇。

张语格见她也不过两三回。

这个见，是指在公众场所，光明正大的相见。并不包括张语格透过百叶窗和车玻璃观察她一举一动的时间。

偶尔。在很多场合的偶尔。张语格的目光都像是附骨之蛆，像从骨骼深处腐烂出来的一摊黑色的髓。

两个月前张语格第一次来这里实习。她的位置在空旷的办公室的右下角，斜对面被一片长满雾气的毛玻璃阻隔，再往后就是孔肖吟的办公室。张语格把桌子上堆满了文件和纸张，自己在成卷的印刷制品当中偷偷观望年轻漂亮的上司。

女人把熟透的葡萄剥开，鲜红的汁液顺着她的指尖流下，滴滴答答落在地板上面。

就算是在开会的时候张语格也只待在桌子的最末端。长而狭的木桌上一连串的蓝色文件夹摆放的整整齐齐。孔肖吟理所当然的坐在前头，仰起脖子看投影屏上的跳动的字符。

这让张语格想起天鹅。

张语格觉得自己沉在湖里了。身体的每一寸都被冻到僵住，血液结了冰，连带着心脏也停滞不前。

她透过头顶上的冰面，看见远处静止不动的黑天鹅。

于是她向朋友借了车。把零零碎碎买来的作案道具藏在密闭的保险箱中。实习生比正式员工早下班半个小时，她开着车在公司附近来回跑，等着孔肖吟下班跟在她后面。

这是她的第十七次尾随。

这次她得手了。

她把晕过去的孔肖吟的眼睛拿黑布条死死的缠住，手反剪在身后，用塑料绑条固定好了。张语格看向女人的细瘦的脚踝和锃光的高跟鞋，犹豫了一会儿。最后还是小心的把鞋取了下来，扔在后座，勒着足腱绑了一圈。

她没敢在车上作恶，急匆匆的绑上安全带逃离了。

现在孔肖吟正躺在她夜里深眠的床上。当然也不总是深眠。失去睡意的晚上她就在梆硬的床垫上思念她的黑天鹅。通常是在雨夜，暴雨或者小雨都顺着窗沿打下来，浸湿了她的床单。

张语格拿指腹按压过她的唇侧，停留在嘴边的痣上。张语格几乎很难控制自己手的力度，在摩挲中清楚的触到她牙龈和齿的形状。

她顿了顿，手指一路往下滑，掠过天鹅的脖颈，冰凉的入侵到孔肖吟的锁骨间。张语格呼吸渐渐急促了，食指和拇指的直接纠缠过孔肖吟领口的纽扣，一颗两颗，一直开到双乳之间。

张语格的手滑了下去。柔软饱满的乳随着衣襟散开，上面贴着薄薄的文胸，三角形的，堪堪把乳粒掩盖。她的手指塞进了文胸的缝隙，掀开是一片沉郁的粉。

张语格无可避免的紧张着。她俯下身，虔诚的亲吻身下人光滑的小腹，唇舌擦过耻骨和腰侧，最后咬上了孔肖吟的皮带。

碱式碳酸钙堆砌起来的牙磕在金属皮带扣上，舌头吻过冰凉的五金，张语格闭着眼睛，双手去褪她的裤子，一直扯到膝盖间才肯停手。

孔肖吟下身穿着很具有侵略性的蕾丝绑带内裤，张语格用指节去顶她的腿心，感受到一种湿濡的干涩。

她终于忍不住了。她勾着内裤的边往旁边挑开，食指抵进去，在孔肖吟的两瓣软缝间磨蹭，然后往下找到软嫩的穴口，轻轻的探着。

张语格闭上眼，忽然清楚的听见孔肖吟笑了。

她笑着开口，说，你把我绑来，就是为了这个吗？

张语格在巨大的惊悚间放开了她，往后倒去，碰翻了刚到的滚烫的水。

床上的女人慢悠悠的坐起身来，黑色的缎带罩在眼间，她是什么也看不见的，但她仍然喊她的名字。

张语格。

孔肖吟低垂着头，双手还被绑在后面。她先舔过一遍干裂的嘴唇，才开了尊口。

“解开。”

孔肖吟命令到。

张语格就跌跌撞撞的站起来，扶着桌角没说话。孔肖吟没听见动静，又哼笑两声。

你就这点能耐吗，小孩。孔肖吟晃着双腿，身上衣衫半解，要不是现在这个情况，张语格几乎以为她在撒娇。

孔肖吟看人还是没有反应，大约是觉得倦了，语调都变得疲懒：怎么，被姐姐吓跑了？

她又舔了舔唇：真不来操姐姐啦？

张语格眼睛盯着床上的女人，一把拉开桌子抽屉从里面找了把小刀。她跨步走到床边，半跪着一把隔断了孔肖吟脚腕上的绑带。

张语格握着孔肖吟的一只脚，一面看着孔肖吟，一面舔舐她漂亮的足。孔肖吟浑身都战栗了一下，嘴里仍在不断挑衅：小孩，知道该舔哪里吗？要不要姐姐教你？

张语格终于忍受不了了，她心头压着沉闷的火气，和背德感搅和在一起，促使她往上舔吻着，最后脸也深深的埋在孔肖吟的腿心间。

张语格先是隔着布料去弄，半点半点的把她的内裤舔舐的足够湿润，最后用尖利的犬牙咬住内裤光滑的边缘，一把扯了下来。

孔肖吟只来得及短促的叫了一声，快感立刻汹涌的拍打过来，淹没过她的喉咙。张语格推开内裤，凑在她下面半舔半咬的，小穴被磨的软烂了，颤颤巍巍的吐出粘稠的水来，被张语格粗糙的舌苔滑过，整个腿根都被沾的乱七八糟。

张语格就在这一片泥泞中抬起头来，眸子暗沉沉的看着孔肖吟喘着气。张语格开口说了今晚的第一句话，而她的声带早就因为长久的干涸和寂静而嘶哑。

她说，“姐姐，是我在强奸你。”

说完指节就猛地推进去，花穴的内部已经足够湿润，张语格刚进来就被死死的咬住，软肉咬着她的手指不放，拼命的吮吸着。孔肖吟哼了两声，强撑着支起上身坐着。她伸出手捧过张语格的脸去索吻。

“小孩，”孔肖吟说的断断续续，“是我让你操的。”张语格在激烈的吻的间隙又尝试塞进了第二第三根手指，孔肖吟被涨的又酸又爽，还是咬住张语格粉红色的耳尖吐着气：“不然，就凭你吗？”

张语格扭过头去咬她光滑如缎子一般的脖颈，清晰的红肿立刻从耳边延绵到肩上。张语格拿湿漉漉的鼻尖去蹭她，略带腥味的体液沾了孔肖吟一脸。她还不满意，又勾着身子去顶开孔肖吟的文胸，追着颤抖不休的乳尖啃咬。

孔肖吟逐渐的使不上力，腰腹软的要塌下去。她的意识都开始模糊，只会把自己的下体交到张语格手里，暴露出充血挺立的阴蒂，无意识的去蹭张语格满是粘液的手掌心。

“张语格，张语格。”最后她已经哭出来了，生理泪水顺着脸颊落下来，沾湿了眼眶附近束缚着的黑布。

张语格埋在她体内的手指感受到一阵持续的绞缩，于是她又俯下身，在孔肖吟一片淫乱的腿间落下亲吻。

“姐姐。”张语格喃呢到。


End file.
